


Bag of Snacks

by XuMingMao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i never really wrote fluff i apologize if its bad, its kinda short too lol, sadfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuMingMao/pseuds/XuMingMao
Summary: Two boys in a bed with a bag of snacks.





	Bag of Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from AFF!
> 
> { Chinese words that will be used in this fic:}  
> { Gēgē = Older brother (like 'hyung') }  
> { Wei = Hi / Hello (when answering the phone; same as "yeoboseyo" }  
> { Xiao Hao Hao = Little Hao Hao (a nickname Jun gave to Minghao)}
> 
> This is for my best friend, who's as big of a Junhao shipper as I am.  
> Enjoy. ♡

Knock, knock.

Minghao quickly glanced towards the door before gently putting his pencil down besides his sketchbook. Lately, he had been drawing a lot; because of his back injury, he had to refrain activities with the group and stay home to rest. It’s when you stay at home all alone while the others are gone that you realize one thing: there’s too many things that could’ve been done in all that wasted time. He wished for his back to heal as quickly as possible so he can be back on track and continue promoting with the group.

Not only was he drawing a lot lately, but he wasn’t the only one. Mingyu was doing so, as well. Both were similar in some ways, but at the same time they were different. They would do a lot of things together but one could agree on something while the other disagrees. Despite their differences and little fights here and there, both were good friends and nothing could really change that.

“Yes?” Minghao spoke while moving his rolling chair back, gripping onto the sides to get up. Just as he was walking towards the door, he heard a voice mimicking his own, repeating the exact word Minghao said. He well knew that voice.

“Come in, loser,” he spoke in a dialect that only one person could understand: Junhui. The older snickered behind the door before walking in, carefully closing the door behind him.

“So mean,” Junhui replied in their native language, walking to Minghao’s bed. The younger noticed one thing: the bag of snacks the older was holding. Of course, he had to bring snacks with him.

“If I find one crumble in my bed, this will be the last time you’ll ever lie down in this bed,” Minghao tried to give the other a serious glare, only ending up smiling slightly as if he was defeated. “Seriously, though, do you know how not pleasant it is to lie down only to feel little crumbs on your back?” Junhui shrugged with a grin, looking down at his bag of snacks. He was already opening it. Minghao couldn’t believe him, sometimes.

The younger turned his head to the side to glance at his opened sketchbook. He reached for it and took a closer look at his sketch. His style was quite unique; realism wasn’t really his thing. Gently, his fingers slid down the paper to close the book but froze when he heard the older speak.

“Were you working on that just now?” Minghao nodded slightly, eyes still fixed on the paper. “Let’s see it, then.” Junhui’s tone was cute, warm. It’s like he never failed to make you feel safe, or reassured. And when he was curious? God, it was even cuter. Never failed to make Minghao warm inside, whatever mood he was in.

Minghao smiled softly, holding his sketchbook. He found it cute when the older asked him about his artwork. He never had to explain because Junhui made up his own thoughts and stories about it. He really liked the fact that two individuals could see things so differently.

He walked towards his bed and handed Junhui the sketchbook before sitting down beside him. While the older was looking at his sketch, Minghao moved a little to pull his soft blanket under Junhui’s back. He lifted his back nonchalantly, the corner of his lips curving a little into a smile at the same time Minghao wrapped himself with the blanket. He looked at the older after lying down comfortable, raising an eyebrow.

“What are you laughing at?” He spoke softly, causing Junhui to turn and look at him, the smile still very present on his face.

“Me? I’m just smiling. What are you saying?” The younger rolled his eyes and shook his head, ignoring his question. He remained silent and so did Junhui, who had already turned to look at the drawing once again. Minghao took a deep breath and closed his eyes, making the older look at him again before putting the sketchbook aside. “Tired?”

“Nah, you’re lame,” Minghao smiled up, the other smiling back. “And you eat too much.”

“But have you tried these? They’re tasty,” was the obvious response that he was expecting from him. He gave a chortle, moving his arm to snatch the bag from him. Junhui only looked at him confusedly, remaining still. “You good?”

Minghao ignored him. Instead, he put his hand in the bag. He had seen Junhui with those bags before but had never actually took a closer look of the snack, nor the bag itself. He just assumed that they were cookies. And he was right. He pulled a broken piece of cookie out of the bag and brought it up to his mouth. Junhui was looking at him, his head now tilted to the side. He had no idea if Minghao already had those before. He just grinned, watching the latter fetch another cookie from the bag while he turned on his side lie down facing him. Only the sound of Minghao crunching the cookies could be heard in the room.

“I like your drawing," Junhui broke the ‘silence’, gaining Minghao’s eyes once again. “I’m sure you have your own meaning to it, though I am not sure what it exactly is. I haven’t come up with my own story for it yet but I will surely soon.”

“Thank you. Your cookies are good, I had never tasted them before,” the younger replied with a soft smile.

“Ah, haven’t you? I told you that they were yummy.”

“Hush… I’m looking forward your story, gēgē.”

The two lied down in front of each other, Junhui’s hand gently moving the younger’s hair from his face, revealing a bit of his forehead. He knew so well that Minghao loved it when people played with his hair—only when they weren’t at any schedules. The boy feared his hair looking messed up in front of cameras. But right now, he had no schedules and didn’t know when would be his next schedule. He was just home, healing and doing his things. And having the others playing with his hair whenever he wanted; specially Junhui, because he always feels satisfied to see Minghao relaxing.

Minghao closed his eyes, slightly leaning in the touch. He could fall asleep to anyone running their fingers through his hair, if he was honest. Junhui was no different than the others when it came to that part. A hand was a hand, after all.

“You should dye your hair soon,” the older spoke in a whisper, his fingertips gently massaging Minghao’s scalp. The latter disagreed on that thought.

“It’s not the best colour but… I kind of like it like that. Maybe my roots can be done, soon.”

The silence reigned once again but briefly this time; Junhui broke it once again.

“But what about something like… A pale colour? A soft pink or maybe brown again?” Minghao opened his eyes to look at Junhui, whose eyes were fixed on him. The older grinned quickly, feeling as if he got caught staring at him—even if he was. The younger shrugged, whispering the word ‘silver’. Junhui remembered the grey hair era well. He thought that Minghao looked good with that hair. It wouldn’t hurt him to go back to it, he guessed. “Do you plan on growing your hair out?”

“I’d like to,” the younger breathed. “Although I don’t think it would fit me.”

“I think you have the ideal face shape for long hair,” Junhui switched his gaze to the other’s hair, fingers twirling in a random strand. “You would maybe look a bit feminine but, you’d pull it off well. More than Jeonghan gēgē.” He obtained a smile from the younger who seemed to be in thoughts.

“I’ll think about it, but you’ll always be the one who looked better with long hair,” Junhui smiled at those words, gently moving closer to the latter to wrap his arms around him. Minghao wasn’t the type to refuse cuddles, most of the times. That’s another thing that Junhui knew about him. This evening, Minghao was soft and Junhui loved it every bit of it.

Time went by a lot faster ever since Junhui got in the room. It unexpectedly turned into the older kind of babying him—and the last thing he would do is complain about it. He was wrapped up, was being held; you can’t blame him for falling asleep in a situation like this. Junhui wasn’t cold; he found it quite warm in the room unlike Minghao, who was almost freezing. Thank god, he had his fluffy purple blanket. He swore that Minghao was attached to it. If you ordered a Xu Minghao, you’d get a purple blanket with him. It’s like a 2-1 deal type of thing.

Junhui was certain that Minghao had fallen asleep by now. All he could hear was his breathing. He had no idea why, but knowing that the younger is safe, relaxed and doing well makes him so happy. It’s like if Minghao was a part of him that needed to be protected at all cost, even though the latter says to be doing fine on his own, that he could defend himself well. I mean, he was right, and Junhui couldn’t disagree. That still wasn’t a valid reason for Junhui to not be protective of him. Minutes were passing by, and Junhui joined Minghao in dreamland.

 

Bzzt, bzzzt.

Bzzt, bzzzt.

Bzzt, bzzzt.

Bzzt, bzzzt.

 

The blonde opened his eyes sleepily. His cellphone was vibrating in his pocket, against his thigh. He reached out for the phone and saw his mother’s name on the screen, making him smile. He slid his finger on the screen to answer the call.

“Wei,” he answered the call quietly, the smile on his face showing through his tone. His mother’s voice could be faintly heard. “Mama… I’ve been resting well,” he was looking at Junhui, whose eyelids began to move a little. Minghao’s voice woke him up. “How have you been, mama?”

His mother had been calling him almost every night, the second time gave her the chance. If it wasn’t her calling, it was him who did the call. He always felt reassured hearing her voice at the end of the line. He really missed her, and it was such a bummer that he couldn’t really go back home to his family.

“I miss you, too, mama,” he whispered, lowering his gaze to no where in specific. He blinked his tears away, one slowly streaming down his cheek. Junhui was looking down at him, frowning slightly. He unwrapped his arm from around the younger to wipe the tear off Minghao’s cheek. Minghao looked up at Junhui, and the other looked back at him. The blonde was smiling and Junhui knew that smile well. It was that smile of agony. He totally understood. He missed his family, too.

“Mama, get some sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow in the daytime.”

It took about a minute until the call was ended, and when it did, Junhui pulled Minghao in a tight hug. Not only was the younger hurting physically, he was hurting inside, too. And it broke Junhui’s heart to see Minghao break down like that.

“It’s okay, xiao Hao Hao,” the older whispered the younger’s well-known nickname. His hand was rubbing Minghao’s back while the other was slowly calming down. Minghao missed his family so much.

But at least he had Junhui.

And his bag of snacks.


End file.
